The Potion
by dark red shadows
Summary: Ember gives Danny this strange poition when he's 2 and werid things start to happen.
1. Chapter 1

"I hope this works" Ember said as she mixed a potion. She gave it a quick sniff and went to the portal to the human world.

At the Fenton's house

"Mommy thankyou!" shouted the 4 year old Jazz as she looked at her smiling 2 year old brother. Today was Christmas and the Fenton family were exchanging gifts. When they were all done it was already 12:00.

"You two time to go to bed" Jack said. The two yawned as Jazz picked up her little brother and went for his room. She placed him into his bed and left for her bed.

two hours later

Ember climbs into young Danny's room and grabs the bottle from his mouth and puts 2 drops of her potion into the bottle and notices that Danny was starting to cry. She panicked, closed the cap and put the bottle back into Danny's mouth. She ran as fast as she could out of the window just before Danny's parents came running into the room.

"Everything seems to be okay" Jack said.

End of chapter one.


	2. Chapter 2

a/n sorr the 1st chapter is so small. I had no ideas. I had to get that over with.

12 years later

"Come on Danny we don't have all day!" shouted Jazz as she waited for her younger brother to get ready for the park.

"Wait! I'm still in the shower!" Danny shouted back from the bathroom.

"Well then hurry up! It's already 1:00" shouted Sam as she ran to Jazz's side.

"Oh fine!" yelled Danny as he closed the shower and got dressed.

"There you happy?" Danny asked. Sam smiled as she led to school.

"Why are we going here? And why are you so happy?" Tucker asked.

"Well-" Sam couldn't finish her sentence since she was interupted by the screaming and moaning from Danny.

"Danny are you okay?" Jazz asked as she went to her brother and put her arm around him. Then he started to shrink until he was the age of 6. He suddenly got up from the spot and stood up.

"Hi, who are you?" Danny asked. Jazz looked at Sam, Sam looked at Tucker, Tucker looked down at the 6 year old Danny. Then suddenly Ember comes.

"Ember what are you doing here?" Tucker asked bitterly.

"To take what I've been waiting for for 12 years" is all Ember said when she grabbed Danny and left. The last thing the 3 could hear was the screams of Danny as it faded away.

"Where do you think they're headed?" Sam asked as the ran towards Ember.

"I don't know I'm not a mind-reader" Jazz said. They ran till they fainally got to where Ember stopped. Vlad's forest house. They hid behind a bush.

"What is she doing? Wjy did she stop here?" Tucker whispered.

"Well maybe she's going to give Danny to Vlad" Jazz suggested.

"But I thought Vlad hated Ember" Sam said.

"Well I thought that all the villlans hated each other" Tucker said.

"Maybe they all teamed up to kill Danny" Jazz said.

"They can't" Tucker and Sam said at the same time.

"Well then let's do something" Jazz said as she got up from her spot. Sam and Tucker followed Jazz as she went inside the house.

"Who are you guys?" they heard Danny said.

"Well we are your parents friends" they heard Skulker said.

"I don't remember mommy or daddy talking about you guys" Danny said. "All I remember is Jazz saying that your bad people"

"Yes" Jazz whispered happily.

"Well then let's see what you say about this" Techness said as he and many other villians picked up the struggling Danny.

"STOP!" yelled Vlad as he went up to Danny. "We should treat him right" all the gosts looked at him confused. He leaned up to them so that Danny couldn't hear but the other 3 could.

"We will treat him nicely then ask him to do things for us until he is a villian"

end of chapter 2.


	3. Chapter 3

Danny knew that Jazz and his friends were there. So he took this chance to go. He got up and ran towards them when suddenly the box gost went up to him.

"And where do you think your going?" he asked.

"To the bathroom" Danny lied.

"Oh okay then go" he then said getting out of Danny's way. Danny ran to Jazz and they left the sight.

"Hey where's the kid?" Skulker asked the box gost.

"He went to the bathroom" the box gost said.

"We don't have a bathroom" Vlad said. The 4 ran as fast as they could out of the forest.

"I wonder why they aren't catching us?" Jazz askedwhile she ran.

"Hey you know what I wonder. How we can run all the way back to our home so fast" Tucker said. But they were already home.

"Now what do we do? Danny is 6 and a whole bunch of gosts are chasing us" Sam said.

"I think we sould go home. It's starting to get dark" Jazz said. "Come on Danny" the 4 split up to go back to their houses. The two Fentons entered their house where their parents were sitted on the couch waiting for their kid's arrival.

"Jazz who's that?" Maddie asked.

"He's Danny"

End of chapter 4.


	4. Chapter 4

sorry for the chapter mix-up. that was chapter3 this is chapter 4.

"He's Danny mom" Jazz said. Maddie looked shocked.

"But how-"

"The ghost named Ember, the one with the guitar..." Jazz said and explained eveything to her parents.

"So when I'm in school you'll take care of him right?" Jazz said.

"Sorry but we're going on a trip to China to meet our ghost hunting friends" Jack said.

"But I can't hire a baby sitter" Jazz said.

"Then he's going to have to go to school with you"

"Yeah but I can't just say that my brother turned into a 6 year old and a bunch of evil ghosts are trying to make him evil" Jazz said.

"Then how about he pretends to be your cousin" Tucker said as he entered the house.

"Yeah and we'll help you" Sam said.

"Thanks guys" Jazz said. Then a yawn came from Danny and he fell asleep right on the couch.

End of chapter **4**


	5. the trip to high school

We met our foursum going to school.

"How are we going to explain this to Mr.Lancer?" Sam said.

"We'll just say he's your cousin, what's so hard about that?" Tucker said.

"yeah but he's going to ask where Danny is" Sam said.

"But I'm right here" Danny said.

"Yeah but your not really yourself lately" Jazz said.

"Then just say I'm with mom and dad at China" Danny said in a a matter a fact voice.

"That's a great idea!" Tucker said. They arrived at school where they were blocked off by Dash.

"Hey where's they other loser?" he asked.

"In China" Jazz said.

"Who's that?" Dash then asked.

"My cousin, now come on guys we're going to be late" Jazz said.

"But who will take Danny?" Sam said.

"We will" Tucker said as he took Danny and Sam by the hand before the bell rang. They seated at their chairs where Danny was so small you couldn't even see him. Then Mr.Lancer came into the room. He looked as if he was scanning the class.

"Where's Mr.Fenton?" he asked.

"He's in China with his parents" Sam said. Then Danny wanted to see this. He tryed his best at pushing himself up.

"who's that?" Mr.Lancer asked.

"It's Danny's cousin. Jazz couldn't find a sitter so he had to go to school with us" Tucker said.

"I really have to go to the bathroom" Danny said. "Where is it?"

"It's across the hall to the left" one of the students said.

"Where's left?" Danny asked.

"Over there" Sam said while pointing to the left. --.

"Ok"Danny said as he got up from his seat and out the door. A few moments later the class heard screaming.

"Where could that be coming from?" Sam asked.

"Mr. Folly can you check on Danny" Mr.Lancer asked. Tucker got up from his seat and walked out where after another few moments were more screming. Sam got up went out the door an towards the girls bathroom.

"Danny the boys bathroom is over there" Sam said.

"Ohhhhhh" Danny said as he and Tucker left the bathroom and Danny went to the proper bathroom.

"This is going to be a long day" Sam said. After a few more hours of class and random coloring books it was fainally lunch time. The 2 teenagers slumped onto the chairs where they saw Jazz.

"So how'd it go?"Jazz asked.

"It was fine. In the beginning Danny went into the wrong bathroom but everything was fine" Sam said.

"The morning was so boring" Danny said. "There wasn't one coloring page with a ghost on it" Jazz smiled.

"Well it's your turn to take care of him Jazz" Tucker said.

"But remember Sam and I have a speech to do on not mistreating animals" Jazz said.

"Oh yeah, this will teach them not to. I got information on it" Sam said. The school bell rang and they were of for a few more hours of school.

end of chapter.


	6. the useless speech

It was the end of lunch time and just a few minutes before Jazz and Sam's speech.

"Come on Tucker just for this time" Jazz said.

"No, I watched him this morning and went into the girls bathroom for that" Tucker said.

"So what do we do?Bring him to the stage" Sam said.

"Well that sounds like an idea" Tucker said.

"Oh fine, but if something goes wrong we're taking it out on you" Jazz said. They went to the stage and saw not that many people there. There was Dani, and Tucker.

"Well it was optional, they didn't have to go" Sam said.

"Yeah but what's the point of this speech if we're doing it in front of our friends?" Jazz asked.

"It is easier" Danny said walking up the Sam and Jazz.

"Yeah but I already give Tucker this speech every day" Sam said.

"Good point let's go" Jazz said. They got off the stage and Tucker and Dani followed.

"So what do you want to do, school's over and there aren't any ghosts around" Dani said.

"Ghosts are real!" Danny said suprised. Dani looked at Danny.

"Well yeah" Dani said.

"Hey guys want to go to the park?" Jazz asked.

"Yah!" Danny cheered.

"Well okay let's go" Tucker said. They all walked to the park where Danny started playing on the playground. The rest of the group sat on the bench.

"So how did Danny turn into a 6 year old?" Dani asked. They told Dani everything.

End of chapter.


End file.
